Channel 94 News
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Before Sonny and Kevin who were orginal characters hosted the famous parody Sports Centre: Animation Edition!, Sonny was a main anchorman for a news programme. Kevin reported the sports section. A team of OCs report in the team. Same format as S.C: A.E.


**Channel 94 News…with Sonny Ing!**

* * *

(Condensed version of "Here Is The News" by ELO plays as the main news theme.)

**News Announcer:** This is Channel 94 news, with your host Sonny Ing!

**Sonny: **Here are the top stories that are rocking around the world of anime!

(A preview window shows a riot.)

**Sonny:** Riots spark on the streets of Arabasta, as a great captain from one of the greatest pirate crews is sentenced to death!

(The next preview scene shows GUNDAMS being manufactured in a factory.)

**Sonny:** A new war is coming! Mass production of mobile suits and other powerful, destructive weapons are pointing to one thing: CHAOS. A third major Cosmic Era war will start, caused by an epic proportion of an assassination attempt!

(After that, the next preview shows a car burning up in flames.)

**Sonny:** Finally, another act of terrorism has happened! A car bomb exploded near the embassy building, killing 37 people in its path. The news starts here, right now!

(The theme ends, and the transitional effects reveal the news set.)

**Sonny: **Hello, I'm Sonny Ing, and this is Channel 94 news. We begin today's top story with the exploding riots happening all over Arabasta. The riots had happened a few hours ago, when the judge decided that famous captain "Red Haired" Shanks should be sentenced to death after being caught by the Marines. Reactions from other pirate crews were overwhelmingly shocking, to down-right anger. Even Monkey D. Luffy--captain of the Straw Hats, couldn't believe this.

* * *

(Luffy is interviewed by the Channel 94 crew.)

**Luffy:** I CAN'T BELIEVE MY HERO IS GONNA GET EXECUTED BY THOSE BASTARDS! I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE WHEN I WAS YOUNG, AND NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN! (Wails and cries) WHY?!

**Roronoa Zoro: **(off-camera) Quit being such a cry-baby, Luffy!

**Luffy: **(sniffs) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE IMPORTANT!

* * *

**Sonny: **That's the reaction from Luffy. We now go live with reporter Tyler Wright, who's at the aftermath of the riot.

(Split-screen shows Sonny on the left window, and Tyler on the right.)

**Sonny:** Tyler, can you tell us how much damage is made by the riot?

(Screen changes to where Tyler is.)

**Tyler:** Well Sonny, as I am walking slowly on the cobble-stone street, you would see glass being shattered, trash cans set on fire, a few street lamps broken, and a building was set on fire. As you can see behind me, the people have drenched out the fire and smoke is spewing out still. According to the officials, the riot had caused an estimated 126,000,000 beli (roughly 1,260,000 USD) in damages. According to the law enforcement, over 60 people were arrested, and only ten people were sent to the hospital. Sonny?

(Split-screen returns.)

**Sonny:** Thank you, Tyler.

**Tyler:** No problem.

(Screen returns to where Sonny is.)

**Sonny:** Onto the next top story, the ZAFT and Earth Alliances have joined up together to beat a newly-developed super-terrorist group. Media and press say yesterday that the new terrorist organisation Dark Refractions will be attacking and invading several locations on the moon colony following the attempted assassination of leader Marc La Volant. According to ZAFT and Earth Alliance officials, the group's army and personnel strength is more than what the two allies have, combined. We will be back in a moment, don't go away.

**Announcer:** This closed-captioning of the news report is brought to you by...

* * *

(Five 30-second commercial breaks start.)

* * *

**Sonny: **Welcome back. We continue the news with a shocking event that spells tragedy for the people living in the large, populated city of Ishval. A car bomb exploded near the large embassy building at the main street. 37 people died in the blast radius, and 80 more are injured. State Alchemists say that the car bombing was an act of terrorism, and the attacks may have been linked to one of the small terrorist groups hiding in the country of Amestris. The ambassador was not at the building at that time, but four workers at the building were among the dead. We now go to Noaman Zahid, for the business report. Noaman?

**Noaman: **Thank you, Sonny. Well, for the business reports happening all over the world, Konoha is the center of interest by major tele-communications company K Telecom. The company is planning to install ten 50-metre communication towers on select locations of the Hidden Village. This will make it accessible for modern-living people to have access to wireless phone services while living in the Leaf Village. K Telecom has not introduced any plans for wireless internet services and satellite T.V. for the people of Konoha.

In other business news, the ramen company based in Konoha had posted their first loss in profits. The Ramen King Company had lost over 3 million in Q1 profits, although the spokesman stated that the company has done well for this year. Now it's time for the stock markets, as the Grand Line Stock Exchange had gained slightly with 400 points up from 12,500 (possibly due to the massive riots going on at Alabasta). The Majors Stock Market had also boosted up to 18,000, which is up 10 points. In the A.S.E., the Asian markets rebounded by 600 points to 21,000. The oil prices have dropped sharply, to 88 cents per barrel. Finally, the G.L. beli is worth 1.25 USD.

**Sonny: **Thanks, Noaman. Now it's sports time with Kevin Chiu!

**Kevin: **Hey there folks! In today's sports news, the Baltimore Dragons are up against the Toronto Crossfires in baseball! Johnny Bravo, who was used to be on the Crossfires from 1992-2001, has been inducted on the Baseball Hall of Fame. He's at the ball game watching the action. The fifth inning has ended, and Toronto is leading the Dragons by 2. No word yet if Yamato (from Naruto: Shippuden) will be chosen for the new general manager of the Blue Maples hockey club. The Konoha Blue Maples had a bad season last year, missing the playoffs for the third time. Also, tune in this channel for the 2004 Summer Animation Olympics which is two weeks away from arriving at Greece.

**Sonny: **Okay, we'll take a break and then we'll come back for the weather report. Stay tuned people!

* * *

(Four 30-second commercials play.)

* * *

**Sonny: **Time now for your Real-Time weather report with Amir Baig! Amir, what's the weather for the next seven days?

**Amir: **Sonny, I can tell you that most of the week will have perfect, sunny weather. However, we will see a slight chance of showers happening on Tuesday, and a 60 chance of thundershowers occurring on Friday. Tomorrow, the high is at 24°C with a low of 15°C. On Wednesday, partly cloudy with a high of 26°C and a low of 18°C. Finally, for this evening no clouds in the sky, and same for the overnight hours. Back to you, Sonny.

**Sonny: **That's the news for tonight; tune in tomorrow morning at 7:30 AM for the breakfast news, and have a good evening! Good-bye.

**END!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the animes/mangas used in this fanfic, and ELO.


End file.
